


Fishing and Sex

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Rupert Giles met and became lovers.  Crossover with Buffy.





	Fishing and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contents hot graphic m/m sex. Please, if this kind of thing offends you, DO NOT read it.  


* * *

Somewhere in Breakers Woods

O'Neill, upset, groaned while heading towards the river. He wasn't alone here. He loved being totally alone to go fishing, to feel at one with Mother Nature. He had seen some smoke yesterday evening and curious to see who else was in Breaker Woods had tracked it. After half an hour the Colonel had discovered a small camp and one man sat beside a fire, reading a book, drinking something hot in a mug. He had observed him for a moment then returned to his own camp, on the other side of the cliff.

* * *

O'Neill holding his favorite fishing rods and the complete fishing tackle was approaching his destination when he suddenly heard someone whistling. [Crap! And double crap!] he thought and then climbed on a big rock from where he had an excellent view of the river. Yes the man was there, completely naked and was slowly washing himself. He smiled taking visible pleasure in running the cloth over his groin.

O'Neill purred with desire; surveying the other man's body. He was about his age and was very well preserved. He had wide shoulders, muscular arms, and lean thighs, narrow hips and well-built long legs. A light mat of graying, curly hair ran from his broad chest in a line downward to disappear in the still dark springing hair between his legs where the impressive proof of his maleness hung. Jack's eyes widened at the sight before him. The man was very well proportioned, good eight or nine inches. He smiled, felt warmth spreading from his stomach down between his legs and shuddered with pleasure at the thought of that penis inside of him. 

"Oh! Whoa! Wow!" Jack breathed feeling his cock fill and harden as the man turned his back and spent the washcloth along his round, firm and white buttocks. 

When the man splashed himself to remove the soap off his athlete's body, Jack began drooling. 

Giles turned around to take the towel that he had left on the flower- covered bank. O'Neill couldn't wait much longer to meet the other man. He jumped off the rock right by the former Watcher who let out a cry of surprise, moved back, slid on the damp grass and fell over on his behind. His head struck a stone and he passed out. 

"Oh crap!" Jack exclaimed worryingly before tapping the unconscious man's cheeks. "Eh! Wake up! Wake up!"

But Giles remained passed out. O'Neill wrapped him in the towel then lifted him in his arms. He carried the other man to his tent where he laid him on his open sleeping bag. Jack then searched the backpack, found the first aid kit, soaked a cotton piece with antiseptic and looked for the bump on the base of the man's skull. Once found, he noticed that he was cut and was lightly bleeding. Jack was cleaning the wound when Giles moaned with pain and slowly opened his eyes. The ex-Watcher gave a start seeing a man kneeling beside him, and then intrigued by his presence in his tent asked: 

"What are you doing here?" 

Giles then remembered what had happened by the river. He understood that the other man had transported him here - so he knew where his camp was. Alarmed he asked: "Who are you? What do you want?"

O'Neill smiled, "I'm Jack, Jack O'Neill and I want... you. Yes, I want you! God! You're so very beautiful and sexy as hell! You're so lickable, so suckable and so bloody fuckable!"

Giles both very embarrassed and very pleased blushed and said, "Thank you Jack, you're a handsome man too. Very attractive... My name is Giles, Rupert Giles and... we should make acquaintance before..."

O'Neill nodded, "having sex? Okay. I'm Jack O'Neill you already know that. I'm a colonel of the USAF. I'm a divorced man. I had a son... but he's dead in a tragic accident. [I'm responsible for his death...]" He paused his face darkening at the memory of his son's corpse in his arms and then added, "I live in Colorado Springs, and I'm on leave here, for a fishing-week-end. I heard the trout were bigger here than in Minnesota. Oh! And I'm bi-sexual. I have no girlfriend or boyfriend. You?"

Giles excited smiled, "You are a fighter pilot?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm not, I'm special ops, but I piloted fighters once or twice."

The Watcher raised himself on his elbows and said, "Oh! I'd love to fly aboard a fighter... You know when I was a boy, I wanted to be a fighter pilot, and now I'm the former librarian, at Sunnydale High School. I'm between jobs. I'm single and I have no child. And I'm English. I have no girlfriend or boyfriend either."

O'Neill smiled, "Nice accent", then he moved on top of Giles and ran his warm hands over the other man's shoulders and arms, pressing his heated body against his lover's. He trailed his lips to the former Watcher's neck, chin and jaw, licking and caressing, over his pierced ear, back down to his shoulders, moving further down to his throat and collarbone. O'Neill stroked the smooth milky skin of the chest, running his fingers through the graying hair there. He then bent and fastened his mouth over one of Giles' nipples, nipping it with his teeth before licking and kissing the sensitive nub to painful hardness causing the former Watcher to gasp and groan with desire.

He moved further down again, leaned forward and ran his tongue around the head of Giles' penis. He then sucked on it, paying special attention to the underside with his tongue. He fondled Giles' balls, squeezing them in his hand, gently whilst sliding the hot and pulsing shaft up and down, farther into his mouth. Giles closed his eyes in pure pleasure and gave himself over to O'Neill's care and started to purr. Jack's cheeks hollowed as he began to suck Giles' cock, moving his hand up, round and over. The former Watcher's breath became ragged in his chest and he started to shift restlessly on the sleeping bag. O'Neill caressed the base of his lover shaft with his tongue, nuzzling into the soft brown pubic hair.

"Oh God! Ooooaaaaaaaaaah!" Giles moaned. 

O'Neill felt that Giles was close and pressed the base of his lover's sex cutting his urge to release. He then flicked his tongue over the tip and licked the beads of pre-cum there.

"Not yet! Now Rupert, turn around and take position." 

Giles complied very aroused and he got on all fours on the opened sleeping bag, offering Jack his round, muscular and half-opened buttocks. 

"You might need this." He said reaching under the pillow for the lube he then held out to Jack. 

O'Neill intrigued frowned, "why do you have a tube of lube under your pillow Rupert?"

The Watcher blushed with embarrassment and shame, "I keep the lube there to aid masturbation. I have needs..."

Jack nodded, "And no lover. I understand Rupert, I'm the same. And there's no need to be embarrassed. Masturbation is a natural thing."

The Colonel opened the tube and put a generous amount on his fingers. He bent his head and began licking and nibbling just at the top of his lover's cleft, as he slowly worked a finger in and out of him. He started to massage Giles' ass paying particular attention to the sphincter. When he felt sure he wouldn't hurt his partner he eased one finger inside and began to stoke. As he felt the other man loosening up, he eased another finger into Giles, twisting and scissoring, opening Giles up, making him ready for him. He found what he thought to be the prostate and began to stroke it. At this point the Englishman was thrusting his hips in time with Jack's fingers, desperately seeking release. When O'Neill brushed across Giles' prostate, the ex-Watcher shuddered, arched his back, and said, in urgent need, 

"Now, Jack, now! Can't wait! Please! Fuck me now!"

O'Neill pulled his pants and boxers down on his knees, coated his penis with lubricant then added more gel to his lover's entrance. Giles gasped as he felt the sudden pressure against his anus. To calm Giles who was tensed, Jack caressed his shoulders and back, and rested the tip of his hard penis against the dilated anus. 

"Relax Rupert; I'm not going to hurt you."

Giles nodded, "I know, but I haven't been fucked for a long time... I'm a little nervous."

O'Neill smiled, "I see. Okay, I'll be gentle, I promise. If I hurt you, just tell me and I will stop what I'm doing."

Giles nodded again, "All right."

The Colonel then pressed the head of his member against Giles' opening and moved slowly and gently through the ring of muscle. Giles grimaced at the first pain of penetration, but his lover's soft voice like gold in his ear reassured and relaxed him, and his pain soon turned to pleasure. O'Neill gently pushed in, feeling his lover buck beneath him as his cock gained entrance into Giles' tight channel. 

"All right, Rupert?" 

Giles was unable to speak and he nodded. As Jack slowly entered him Giles whimpered and threw his head back in bliss. The SG-1 leader moaned with pleasure feeling the tight muscles clench around him and he pushed himself deeper. Then Giles' moans and groans of pleasure added fuel to the fire of O'Neill's own desire. He felt himself harden more, clamped by the other man's anus.

O'Neill's breathed, "Oh Gawd Rupert! You're so tight around me, so warm inside, so soft and so wet." He rocked his hips back and forth, and little by little slid a little further into his lover. "Oh yes! Yessss! Oh Rupert! You feel so damn good!"

Giles found himself bucking against his lover, wanting the man to bury his erection deeper inside him. He wanted Jack inside him, filling him completely. He hungered for the man to make love to him, fast, hard and deep. As O'Neill began to ease himself into him, Giles discovered that he was quickly spiraling towards ecstasy. He cried out as the other man embedded himself completely in his ass. O'Neill almost passed out in pure and total bliss. It had been so long since he'd been inside another man, and he'd never been with one quite as gorgeous as Giles before.

O'Neill held still to give Giles time to adjust to his size, then he slowly backed away to re-enter him, quickly this time. He then started to thrust, slowly, gently, savoring the feel of his pulsing flesh sliding back and forth inside the man and hearing Giles' moans and sighs of pleasure. Jack reached round and ran his hand up and down the other man's length feeling the satin skin smooth over the hard member. He moved his hand faster in rhythm with his thrusts and Giles felt he would explode. 

"Oh, Jack, oooh, god, god... Jaaaaack!" 

Little by little Jack accelerated his pace. The former Watcher grunted at the rough thrusts into him, moaned as O'Neill pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in hard, hitting his prostate with every brutal stroke. O'Neill started to move in circles at first small ones, then larger ones. Under him Giles was gasping, his whole body was trembling. Jack then varied position, angle and speed, and stopped a few times to allow his partner to thrust again inside him. 

O'Neill accelerated his ride gasping for breath, head thrown back. Every stroke brought him a little closer to his building climax. He set a maddening pace, ramming inside Giles again, and again and again. Each time it felt as if he was doing it harder, as if he was burying himself deeper. 

Giles felt his testicles tighten and Jack's hand on his cock felt like fire. He cried out as suddenly he was exploding all over his lover's hand and the sleeping bag as his ass muscles clenched. That was enough to trigger Jack own orgasm and he came and came and came inside Giles with a long strangled cry. Utterly spent the former Watcher slumped limply on his sleeping bag. O'Neill's penis finally softened and he gently, slowly withdrew, stopping to wait for Giles' muscles to release him. Shortly after O'Neill pulled out. Giles gasped for air, and protested breathlessly when he felt Jack ease himself off him.

O'Neill pushed the other man over onto his back. Giles lay there, eyes closed, barely conscious, panting, ripped open, unmoving, except for the violent tremors which racked his body. Jack pulled Giles still shaking from his climax into his arms, kissed him tenderly and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He contemplated Giles' peaceful and relaxed face for a few moments feeling oh so good!

O'Neill smiled when he heard his lover snore lightly after a moment. Giles needed to rest after their rough sex session, and so he. The SG-1 leader pulled the other man into his arms and pillowed his head on his shoulder. He brushed some graying brown hair out of the way and kissed the ex-Watcher's forehead. He was on the verge of falling asleep when a thought startled him awake. He may have been still half-dressed, but Giles was completely naked and when their bodies cooled off, he would feel the fresh air. Jack nudged his lover so that he could move away from him, took the top part of the sleeping bag, and pulled it over their bodies. As the sleeping bag was extra- large, Giles could snuggle comfortably against Jack. 

"Sleep well Rupert," Jack whispered before dozing off.

* * *

O'Neill woke up hours later, feeling completely rested, relaxed and content for the first time for years. He discovered that Giles was using his abdomen for pillow and had closed his arms around his left leg. He tenderly caressed his lover's cheek causing Giles to move and moan against his pubis. O'Neill immediately felt himself getting harder. He pushed his partner's head towards his hardening penis so that Giles' lips made contact with it. When they did he had the feeling of being burnt and groaned with pain. He jumped and this time groaned with pleasure when he felt Giles kissing his hard member in his sleep, and then licking it, whimpering. After a few seconds Giles opened his mouth and began to suck the throbbing shaft, delicately, moaning as he did. Jack began panting. 

"Oh Gawd! Oh Gawd!" he breathed.

O'Neill sat upright propping himself on his elbows, while Giles slowly continued to suck his cock. Suddenly Giles looked up at Jack and grinned. 

The colonel chuckled, "I knew you were awake mate! No one could do this asleep."

Giles moved up the length of O'Neill's rapidly hardening penis, letting it slip out of his mouth and running his tongue down the shaft, continuing on past the base, where he began licking his lover's testicles, sucking one into his mouth and running his tongue around it every now and again. O'Neill writhed and quivered, electrified by the other man's caresses, raising his hips slightly as he gripped the sleeping bag.

Giles continued using his mouth on his lover. He licked and sucked the blood-engorged shaft, running his tongue over the head and gently pushing inside the slit. O'Neill moaned in pleasure and the former Watcher smiled as he took him down as far as he could. As Giles swirled his tongue around the rock hard penis in his mouth, Jack could feel himself getting even harder. A moment later, O'Neill was pulling away. Confused, Giles looked up to see the other man staring at him.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I want you to be inside me," O'Neill begged, rolling over onto his back. He was breathless, desperately wanting union.

"All right."

Raising himself up on his knees, Giles pushed Jack's knees up to his chest, then he moved lower and with the tip of his tongue tickled the sensitive patch of skin between the other man's tight opening and testicles provoking a low growl of pleasure from him which turned into an almost animal sounding grunt as he continued lower and started licking Jack's ass with his tongue. 

O'Neill spread his legs further, enticing Giles to taste him deeper still. Gripping the cheeks tightly, Giles parted them still more and ran the barest tip of his tongue around the outside edge of the anus and occasionally quickly inserting it and removing it before it became too much for his partner to deal with. Jack was squirming on the sleeping bag, raking Giles' shoulders with his nails convulsively, and uttering small cries of need. 

"Rupert! Take me, now! Hurry! Hurry! No preparation, I want you now!" O'Neill begged, eyes shut, all his muscles tensing. 

Giles took his time applying lube to himself. He coated his cock thickly, stroking gently, that action alone pushing him far too close. Then he enjoyed coating his lover's insides with some of it, teasing and playing again, using gentle touches and long, loving strokes again to open and stretch the tight opening. "God! Rupert! You're killing me! I want you! Now! Please! Please! I can't wait any more!" 

Giles nodded. "Right away, Jack, but if this hurts you in the slightest, please tell me, all right?"

O'Neill nodded, and Giles placed the head of his cock at his partner's sensitive opening, rubbing the head of his dick in circles; a little harder and a little deeper. Holding onto the other man's hips, Giles finally pressed forward. He felt the ring of muscle trying to resist and pushed a little harder. He took his time, pushing forward and easing back, until the head finally slid inside Jack. They both groaned when O'Neill's body clamped down on the invader. The Colonel bit his lower lip and pulled at the sleeping bag, focusing on relaxing to ease his lover's penetration. 

Giles thrust forward a bit more then pulled back only to thrust forward again, undulating his hips in a tiny rocking motion, in and out. Jack was very, very tight. It was obvious he hadn't gotten any lover either in a very long time, so Giles moved slowly at first, preparing him, easing his cock deep. Jack's breathing was faster, heavier and Giles loved to hear it. The Watcher repeated the gentle action until he was all the way inside. He tipped his head back and held himself there for a moment, concentrating, loving the feel of Jack's heat and tightness, to savor the exquisite pleasure of being fully sheathed in his lover's body. 

Giles wanted it to last forever, but he also wanted what would happen next, so he slowly pulled back out of the other man, until just the head of his cock remained inside him. Soon, Giles started to move, each thrust long and hard, his hips pushing forward, each stroke going deeper, nudging Jack's throbbing prostrate each time. "Oh Rupert... you feel so good," gasped as he tried rocking his hips back into Giles'.

"You, too, my beloved Colonel..." and he leaned forward to nip along Jack's jaw line while he forced himself to go slow. 

O'Neill could only moan at the exquisite pleasure that blossomed within him. He suddenly wrapped his legs around Giles' back and tilted his hips up, holding the other man in place while he ground against him senselessly. He moved in perfect harmony with his lover, matching each stroke and each thrust, clenching his inner muscles, relaxing, and clenching again, his head arching back, his hands sliding over Giles' broad back, nails digging into pale skin, making his partner hiss with pleasure in return. 

"Fuck me, Rupert. Fuck me hard!" O'Neill demanded, his voice growing in volume and urgency. 

Giles sped up his movements, pumping into his lover as hard and as fast as he could. He suddenly uttered a strangled cry, arched, stiffened and his entire body began to shake. His testicles tightened then drew against his body and he climaxed at the same time Jack's straining cock erupted, shooting hot strings of semen across his chest and belly. The Watcher utterly spent, boneless, breathing heavily, and covered with sweat, fell on top his lover. He stayed inside O'Neill until he had softened and he had regained some energy. He rolled himself off the other man and lay on his back, still catching his breath. After a moment, Jack still shaken with ripples of pleasure, rolled onto his side and looked at his flushed, panting lover. He settled his sleek head on Giles' shoulder and curled against the Englishman, running his fingers through the other man's chest hair, teasing playfully with his nipples. 

"Mmmmmmm... that was absolutely * fantastic! * Rupert... oh God! I was in heaven!"

Giles opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Jack had placed his lips to his. He kissed the other man deeply, hungrily, with passion and broke away only when it become obvious that Giles needed to breathe. The Watcher quickly gulped in a lungful of air. 

O'Neill gently lapped at his partner's lips and said. "Let's clean each other in the river Rupert!"

Giles grinned and proposed, "I'm going to wash you... then you'll wash me, all right?"

Jack nodded, "With pleasure. Then I'll teach you casting. Fishing is very peaceful and relaxing, you'll see..."

* * *

Much later, in the afternoon

O'Neill gasped when Giles nibbled the head of his rock hard shaft he had freed from the confines of his briefs. 

He looked down and sighed and said, "For crying out loud Rupert! I'm trying to fish!"

The former Watcher smirked and said, "I think you have a bite... literally." Then he gently bit Jack again.

The colonel dropped his fishing rod then pulled Giles up. He caught his wrists and said, "I've got you!"

Giles nodded, "Yes, you have me."

Jack smiled. "Continue what you were doing Rupert, while I'm fishing... We need something to eat for diner."

He took his fishing rod and made the wire fly in the air. The former Watcher kissed his way down O'Neill's ribbed stomach and erotically undid his belt with her teeth. Undoing his pants and sliding them off along with his briefs, he lightly licked the head of his blood- engorged penis, tasting some of his pre-cum on the tip. Giles then slid his lips over his partner's erection and began to bob his head up and down the shaft. Occasionally, he removed his mouth to lick along the member and occasionally too ran his tongue across Jack's testicles, bringing a moan of satisfaction from the colonel each time. 

Feeling O'Neill heading towards his climax Giles decided to give his lover a short break, so he could catch a fish or two. They still had a long afternoon ahead of them!

In the evening

O'Neill flung himself against Giles, once, twice, a third time, threw his head back and exploded with a choked cry. He collapsed into his lover's arms and lay panting on the other man's chest. The two men lay like this, exhausted but still tingling with pleasure, until the Watcher began to feel oppressed by the colonel's weight and urged Jack off him. O'Neill's post-coital trance abruptly stopped and the officer pulled his partner even closer. Then he rolled onto his back and settled Giles on his chest, caressing as much of him as he could easily reach. They lay panting into each other's faces, lips hungrily seeking lips as their bodies relaxed and moulded together. 

O'Neill withdrew to let Giles straighten out a little then cozied up to his lover, scooping him into his arms. Giles purred with pleasure, he so liked being held. Jack began to nibble at the Librarian's most sensitive areas along his neck and Giles said, "I love you Rupert. I thank God to have met you. I'm so happy with you."

Giles lifted himself slightly up off of his handsome companion and his eyes dark with desire, he stared down at the man he was in deep love with and surveyed his body, gazing at his broad shoulders, muscular arms, his pectoral muscles. His gaze travelled down the smooth, flat stomach and slender waist then further on past the dark heap of hair before stopping to stare with lust at the beauty of the other man's penis. Giles held his breath for a moment, looking back up at his lover's handsome face and said, "I love you too Jack. And you too make me happy, so very happy.

The two men smiled to each other and within seconds their naked bodies were pressed up against each other, hands, tongues and legs passionately intertwined.

* * *

The next morning

O' Neill threw a trout in its bucket which went to join those already prisoners here then turned around to see what his lover was doing. Giles was sprawled on his stomach and propped on one elbow was reading a thick book. He was naked, as he, and his milky skin was sunstrokes-colored. His mouth watered seeing the other muscular buttocks and feeling his cock hardening in need and want he moved towards his lover. He took the book from Giles' hand and carefully removed his glasses, placing them out of harm's way. He gently stroked the side of his lover's face, his fingers lingering on the sensitive skin under the jaw, and then parted the other man's legs. 

"I want you." Jack said.

Giles grinned, "Obviously".

He reached out for the tube of lubricant and held it out to O'Neill. Jack lubed his fingers then stroked Giles' opening, making light circles. 

Giles moaned and trembled when Jack penetrated him with a finger and breathed, "You're insatiable colonel, do you know that? You have fucked me three times already!"

O'Neill grinned, "Not enough!"

The Colonel started to gently thrust and Giles began to moan with pleasure. He suddenly gasped and shivered when Jack slid the second then the third finger inside him to brush his prostate. O'Neill felt his anus beginning to throb with a delicious pulse of need. His lover wanted to be entered. Jack followed the curve of his lover's back with his fingers and felt him swaying under his caress. Giles raised his buttocks, parting his thighs a little more to open, to offer him. O'Neill lubed his rock hard penis, placed the head against Giles' anus, pressed on his shoulders to make him bend a little more and pushed his thighs open a little more. His member fought for a short moment against the tight opening, which involuntarily resisted to him. He managed to force the sphincter and Giles just had a light start when he penetrated into him, two inches only. As Jack continued to press his partner's sphincter suddenly dilated and he penetrated him as far as possible. 

The former Watcher exhaled a long sigh of pleasure when his lover filled him completely. Once embedded with all his length in Giles, O'Neill lay down on top of his lover and didn't move any more, purring with pleasure, feeling his penis pulsing and thickening. 

Giles moaned and whispered, "That's feel good Jack... I'd like to stay like this forever."

Jack nibbled his partner's reddened shoulder eliciting a groan of pain and pleasure from the other man. "Likewise, "the Colonel said, but I have needs you know." and holding the ex-Watcher by his hips, O'Neill began a slow in and out movement going out almost completely of his loins every time to thrust back in, even further. Giles wrapped his fingers around his straining shaft and began to pleasure himself. 

O'Neill pressed one hand on Giles' lower back to keep him firmly in place and used the other one to caress his shoulders, spine, and buttocks. He slid it underneath and brushed the patch of sensitive skin between the anus and the testicles. Giles immediately jerked and clenched around Jack. The Colonel was suddenly shaken with a series of spasms and convulsed in orgasm. He came with a hoarse cry. Giles felt hot seed filling him and that triggered his release. He emptied himself on the blanket with a feral cry and collapsed. The Colonel fell forward on top of his lover. Both men lay still, groaning and shuddering from the intensity of their release for long minutes. Then they both stirred, sated and contented. O'Neill rolled on his back, a blissful smile on his lips, and started to purr when Giles came to snuggle up to him. He wrapped a possessive arm around his lover's waist. They looked at each other lovingly then they licked their lips.

"I love you, Rupert," O'Neill said before kissing Giles with passion. "I'm in love with you."

Giles smiled broadly, very, very happy, stroked O'Neill's cheek and he said, "I love you too Jack."

O'Neill fingered the taut nipples, licking and sucking each one. Giles arched his back as Jack sucked and nuzzled, losing himself in the incredible sensation. He gasped and cried out with pleasure when Jack's hot, moist mouth clamped onto his left nipple, his hands grasping his ass. It didn't take much of this until the Englishman was writhing, moaning and gasping underneath Jack while he pleasured him. O'Neill's lips then continued to move downward. Giles moaned, this was *so* good. Giles groaned as he felt the wetness and the heat surround him. Jack's hands were caressing his hips and he writhed in delirious pleasure as the mouth around his blood-engorged penis exerted just the right amount of pressure in just the right rhythm.

The Watcher's hands clenched at the blanket and after a few moments, he tried, through his moans, groans and grunts, to warn his partner. "I...can't take...oh God! God!..."

Giles exploded with a hoarse, choking cry as he gave in to the orgasm that rushed over him. O'Neill sucked his lover eagerly, making certain to swallow every last drop of semen that spurted out of the other man. Then, when he felt Giles' cock soften in his mouth, he gently released it and licked his lips thoroughly, being careful not to miss one tiny bit of his partner's essence. The librarian feeling boneless was content to remain still as O'Neill moved up to take him into his arms. The Watcher smiled sweetly up at his lover, his green eyes limpid and sated. "Wow, Jack!" he murmured to him appreciatively. "That was great."

O'Neill kissed Giles' forehead and said, "I love you Rupert, I love you," as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and pressed himself against his lover holding on for dear life; heart, body and soul absolutely aching for this man.

The two exhausted men lazily kissed when suddenly, Jack disappeared in a sheaf of light.

Giles astonished gasped then breathed, "Jack?"

O'Neill groaned angrily as he noticed he had been beamed up aboard Thor's ship. He glared at the gray little alien when it entered the room. "Thor! I told you to warm me before transporting me here! Give me a communicator and the next time you need my help, beep me!" he finally registered that he was completely naked, blushed and said, "but first, could you give me some clothes? I feel naked."

Thor nodded, "Probably because you are naked O'Neill. Follow me. I'm going to provide you some clothes."

"Thank you."

* * *

Three days later, Giles' place

Giles opened the door and very surprised stared at the man standing in front of him, on the patio.

"Jack?" he breathed. "It's you?"

O'Neill nodded smiling, stepped forward and then kissed Giles on his lips. "Yes it's me Rupert," he then said, moving back. "I'd like to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Of course, please do come in."

The colonel entered the living room glancing around him. Then he turned towards Giles who had closed the door and was looking him, his green eyes shining with curiosity.

O'Neill grinned and said, "I owe you an explanation Rupert, but I can't. It's a top military secret. I'm sorry. I'm not in the Army any more - I retired - but I still have to keep secret things secret."

Giles blinked twice, "You retired?"

Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, "Yes I retired. I love you Rupert, and I want to live with you. I can't be happy, I can't feel complete without you. "

The former Watcher felt uncomfortable and responsible, "You retired for me? Oh Jack..."

O'Neill smiled, "Yes, gladly, and I did it for me too. I was bored teaching recruits how to fight... [Daniel's dead, Teal'c had left for Chulak and Carter has been transferred to the Pentagon... You were alone Jack and you couldn't form a team by yourself...]. Are you happy Rupert? Because I am."

Giles smiled broadly so very very very very happy! It was the happiest day of his life! He breathed, "Oh God yes! It's wonderful! I'm so happy! Then welcome to 'our' home Jack." and then kissed O'Neill with passion.

O'Neill suddenly moved away from Giles and hurried to unbutton his shirt and his trousers. When the other man was completely naked the ex-SG-1 leader paced around him, letting a possessive finger trail on his skin, devouring his lover with his eyes. The prominent bulge in his trousers betrayed the strong desire he felt for Giles. In the meantime the former Watcher slowly stroked his hard member dreaming that Jack took him in his mouth. 

O'Neill locked his hands around his lover's thighs as he began slowly stroking and teasing him. His other hand went from rolling his heavy sac to rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb. Giles arched and moaned as Jack played. O'Neill's own erection started to get uncomfortable, confined in his jeans and he shifted a little to ease it, but didn't stop what he was doing to tend to it. He had other plans...

* * *

Much later

Buffy was entering Giles' living room when suddenly she heard the Englishman cry out She immediately rushed upstairs thinking he was in danger. Total bewilderment froze her on the spot when she entered the bedroom and saw her former Watcher and a dark and gray haired man lying on the bed, both very naked. The stranger had his penis obviously plunged between Giles' buttocks and was thrusting in and out of him. 

She breathed; "Ohmygod!" then violently blushed and turned round looking at her feet.

Stunned the two men abruptly stopped what they were doing. Utterly embarrassed Giles violently blushed in his turn, pushed Jack away from him and hurried to wrap himself in the bedspread. O'Neill hid his erection behind his hands

Buffy croaked, "I believed that you were in danger Giles." She said. "I heard you crying."

Giles nodded, "Yes I did Buffy, but I wasn't in danger. I would have appreciated introducing Jack to you the formal way, but... what happened, happened. Buffy this is Jack O'Neill. We met in Breakers Wood and we both fell in love with each other at first sight. We're lovers."

Buffy nodded in her turn, "Yes, I noticed. Is he going to live here with you Giles?"

The Watcher nodded again, "Yes Buffy."

"Does he know about us?"

O'Neill blinked twice very surprised then very jealously he glared at Giles, "How so 'us'? You told me you didn't have any girlfriend or boyfriend. You lied to me Rupert!"

Giles shook his head, "No, I didn't Jack. There's nothing between Buffy and I except... I have a father's love for her, and she loves me like a surrogate father. Please, I swear it. It's a misunderstanding. Buffy wanted to talk about... you see, Buffy is the Slayer." He sighed and continued, "For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One."

Buffy giggled, "He loves doing this part."

Giles glared at her ex-Slayer and said, "Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires and demons, Buffy is a Slayer. And I'm her Watcher. I trained her, taught her everything I know about creatures of evil to prepare her in order to fight her powerful enemies." Giles frowned noticing that his lover didn't seem to be surprised by his revelations. "You're not surprised to learn that vampires and demons do exist?"

O'Neill shook his head, "No I'm not, because aliens exist. Actually one of them is my best friend. It's a big guy called Teal'c... coming from a planet called Chulak... And I know Thor very well. He's small, gray, with big black eyes... So everything's possible. Oh! Ooops! I just told you top military secrets... Try to forget them okay?"

Giles astonished blinked twice in his turn too, as astonished as Buffy who had turned towards the two naked men. "They exist?" the Slayer asked. "You met aliens?"

The ex-colonel frowned, "Me? Never. Aliens don't exist you know, except on TV series."

Buffy grinned, "Don't worry Jack, you secret will stay secret. I'd like to meet your friends... Teal'c and Thor? Would you like to see vampires and demons? I'm patrolling tonight..."

O'Neill's eyes shown with excitement, "Yes! I'd be pleased to see them and you killing them."

Giles shook his head, "No it's too dangerous. You're going to stay here Jack. I need to train you before you could accompany Buffy in patrol. You need to know how to kill vampires and demons in case you're attacked. I'll start your training tomorrow morning."

Buffy nodded, "Giles is right Jack. You have to be prepared and he's the best believe me."

The ex-Watcher smiled with pleasure, "Thank you Buffy. Did you want something?"

Buffy nodded again, "Yes, I'd like to talk to you Giles. Do you want to patrol with me?"

* * *

Much later

Giles closed the door of his apartment and leaned against it feeling utterly exhausted as if he had run two marathons in a row. Fighting vampires and demons for hours at Buffy's side had almost completely drained his energy. Supporting himself by leaning on the wall and on the furniture he stumbled into the living room. He looked up at the stairs leading to his bedroom where his lover was, sleeping in his bed, wondering if he would have enough strength left to go upstairs.

The Watcher started to climb the stairs, carefully, trying to ignore the twinges of pain that occurred every time he shifted his weight. He laboriously reached the platform his whole body hurting like hell dreaming about a long warm bath, a layer of ointment on all his bruises, a good massage followed by at least 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep. He took a step towards his bedroom, another one and then the pain came again, in an even more intense wave. He suddenly cried out and collapsed like deadweight but didn't fall on the stairs... 

"Rupert, eh!" O'Neill let out catching the Watcher in his arms. "Rupert are you all right?"

Giles wrapped his arms around the other man's waist like he was a lifebelt and completely worn out rested his head on Jack's broad shoulder. "No, not all right," he mumbled, "need a bath, a massage and to sleep... "

The ex-Colonel smiled, "all right."

O'Neill lifted his lover in his arms then carried him downstairs to the bathroom and laid Giles down on the bathroom carpet. Then he began removing the former Watcher shoes, and then he deprived him of his socks and trousers, revealing boxers of dark-blue cotton and long muscular legs. He then took Giles' sweat-damped sport shirt off him discovering broad shoulders, a muscular and hairy chest, and a flat stomach with prominent abdominal muscles covered with nasty bruises. He groaned with desire as he observed the other man's athletic body here and there marked by scars (he knew now where they came from). He caressed the ribbed stomach then his hands rose towards the chest and there played with the black and gray hairs.

Giles half-opened one eye whispered, "Love you Jack," and then he dozed off again.

Jack took Giles' bathrobe off then he lifted the other man in his arms once again, and slipped under the shower of warm water, soaking both their bodies. O'Neill sat Giles in the tub running a bath for him. Once the bathtub was half filled he leaned the older man back against the wall of the tub and with a wash glove on his hand, he caressed Giles. At the end of two minutes, the Watcher opened his eyes and moaned with pleasure when his fogged brain registered that Jack was stroking his abdomen with a washcloth. The two men looked hungrily at each other for a second then O'Neill bent towards Giles and kissed him on his lips, then when he heard Giles moan with pleasure he knew he could do more than that. He captured Giles' face between the palms of his hands and planted a slow, wet, searching kiss on the man's mouth. He explored the other man's lips to feel and taste him then he sought the warm tongue of the man. Giles opened his mouth instantly and met his lover's tongue. Just as the Watcher thought he would pass out from lack of air, the ex-SG-1 leader pulled back, breaking the kiss. 

"I love you Rupert."

"I love you too Jack."

Now strongly aroused, Giles forgot his pains and exhaustion and, suddenly grabbed Jack's shoulders, pulled the other man close and kissed his mouth eagerly, then his ears, his cheeks, and his neck. He then moaned deeply, his eyes raking hotly over his lover's wide shoulders and muscular arms. He worked his way down the other man's neck, sucking and licking on the pulse point, and then ran his hand up to O'Neill's mouth, and the ex-special ops began to suck on his fingers. With his other hand, Giles fondled Jack's nipples, making them harden even more as the former colonel uttered a moan of delight. Giles took O'Neill's right nipple in his mouth, gently biting and teasing it with his tongue. Slipping his other hand out of his partner's mouth, the ex-Watcher began playing with his lover's left nipple, enjoying hearing Jack's breath catch in his chest. Giles then kissed and licked his way up to O'Neill's throat nibbling the tender skin here and there. When he was satisfied with the results of his teasing, Giles his voice hoarse with desire, said, 

"Take me!"

O'Neill stepped out of the bathtub and when Giles joined him on the bathroom carpet he immediately pushed him against the washbasin and asked him to bend forward and to push his legs aside. The ex-Watcher immediately and gladly did it. He shivered with want when he felt Jack's warm hands caressing his buttocks before he pulled them apart wide. Seeing the milky skin turn slightly darker in the cleft, Jack couldn't resist running his tongue down the crack until he reached the tight opening of his lover. He slowly he circled his tongue around and around the tight hole making Giles moan and become all- limp. The former Colonel abandoned his partner two seconds to take the tube shower gel placed on the side of the bathtub and hurried to coat his rock hard penis with it profusely. He then applied the slick and thick liquid on the anus and after that he pushed slowly his middle finger inside his lover and began to move it in and out. 

Giles groaned and grasped the sink, bracing himself against it. "Oh God! Oh God!" he rasped.

O'Neill moved his finger in circles gently stretching out the tight ring of muscles then he started to thrust, in and out. Giles' whole body was shaken by chills, and panting he let his left hand creep towards his throbbing shaft. He wrapped his fingers around and began to pump. Rapidly wanting more Giles was soon rewarded with a second finger joining the first. As Jack accelerated his thrusts he accelerated his caress on his straining member and he began to breathe heavily. His instinct suddenly took over, and he started rocking his hips back onto those two fingers that were driving him mad. Giles thrashed his head back and forth as the erotic pleasure overwhelmed him. He had to press the base of his penis to stop his urge to explode when his partner entered a third finger into him, filling him. 

Giles gasped, gritted his teeth and suddenly let out, 'Fuck me Jack! Please! Fuck me!"

O'Neill thrust his fingers into Giles' tight and hot channel three more times, then removed them. He then took his blood-engorged length in his hand and pushed the head inside his lover's puckered hole. Using his both hands he pulled his partner to him and with an easy thrust he pushed his way slowly into the body of the other man. Giles moaned as he adjusted to Jack's considerable size, his tight passage clenching around him. He cried out his whole body shaking when the tip of his lover's shaft brushed against his prostrate. He then immediately started to thrust backward impaling himself on his lover's pulsating member over and over panting. 

O'Neill firmly grabbed Giles' hips to immobilize him then began thrusting against his lover moving in and out, harder, faster, pumping in a mindless frenzy into the dilated orifice. The ex- Watcher cried out in pleasure under his partner's assault and soon rocked with him. Reaching around, Jack grasped Giles' steely cock and stroked it in time to their coupling. Giles' left hand came on top of them, and they pumped together. 

O'Neill's body cried out for release, and he quickly lost control. He rocked deeper and faster into Giles' ass, his hand rapidly working the other man's aching member. He howled like a wolf as his orgasm rolled through him and exploded, filling Giles' with his semen. Giles exploded too with a hoarse cry, erupting his seed over his lover's hand and on the washbasin and wall, his face contorted in an almost painful pleasure. He was slumping on the tiled floor breathless on the verge to pass out with ecstasy when Jack caught him in his arms once again. 

O' Neill carried Giles near the fireplace and lay down him there, on his stomach. He then slid some cushions beneath his lover so he felt comfortable and returned in the bathroom. He came back shortly after holding a jar of ointment. He knelt beside his lover and surveyed his body, from the nape of his neck to his feet. There were bruises here and there, some small some big marking the pale skin and he started to spread ointment on them, hearing Giles' muffled moans of pain.

"I'm sorry Rupert," Jack said. "Who... or rather what did this to you? Vampires or demons?"

Giles breathed, "... Pires" then groaned when Jack covered his lower back with the gel. "Lots of them... hurt me."

O'Neill frowned worryingly, "Buffy?"

"She's fine. Came back home..."

Jack sighed in relief, "Good."

O'Neill rolled his lover on his back then localized his bruises before covering them with the rest of the ointment. This time Giles stayed quiet, and for a good reason, he had fallen asleep. Jack finished his task then pulled the blanket from the couch and lay beside Giles, covering them. He pulled his lover into his arms and pillowed his head on his shoulder, adjusting the blanket around him. He brushed some graying hair out of the way and kissed the other man's wet forehead. Giles moaned, snuggled a little closer and dozed peacefully. O'Neill contemplated the burning logs in the fire for a few moments and then dozed off himself.

* * *

The next morning

Giles woke up hours later and the first thing he was conscious of was a gentle, soft touch as warm fingers slowly traced his wrinkles on his forehead. He reluctantly opened his eyes, wanting to stay 'floating' in bliss, his body immobilized by a pleasant lethargy and saw Jack bent over him. He smiled to him.

"H'lo." He mumbled.

Jack kissed his lover's nose and said, "I'd like to go fishing Rupert. Do you want to go with me?"

Giles blinked twice, very surprised, "Now? What time is it?"

"Six AM. Dawn is the perfect time to go fishing. Breakfast is ready and my fishing tackle is in your car."

Giles had a lustful smile. "Tell me you're not going to fish all day long..."

O'Neill chuckled, "Have you something in mind Rupert? Like fucking me against a tree?"

The ex-Watcher chuckled in his turn, "You can read my mind?"

"I promise you fishing and hot sex day."

"Great!"

THE END


End file.
